


RukiHime Shots 1-20 Set 1

by orphan_account



Series: RukiHime Oneshots [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rukia and Orihime Oneshot Bank 100</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

The raven-haired shinigami and auburn girl were just good friends. The auburn girl has graduated from Karakura High. She couldn't wait to go to Seretei and tell her raven-haired friend about it. But, she had some negative thoughts in her mind as she and her friends were entering the garganta to Seretei. They're even wearing their graduation robes because of the rush to tell their shinigami comrades of the news. "Something wrong, Inoue?"

"Eh? Nothing, Ishida-kun," the auburn-haired girl replied, using her fake smile. "Just wish there was a faster route to get there."

"Same here, Inoue. Being cleaner food whenever slowing down is really getting on my nerves."

"You have nerves? So you do have a brain, Kurosaki."

"Ha ha ha, four eyes. You should go to America and sign up for those kinky shows they do there."

"I'm surprised you know what America is, Kurosaki."

"Sure I do. Ask Chad. He went there before."

"Uh...I went to Mexico, Ichigo."

"Same thing."

Everyone except Ichigo gave a sweatdrop. "Right..."

"Well, in terms of being part of North America...yes..." said the quincy.

"See? I know where America i-"

"Hey guys! We made it!" said the auburn girl before looking at the ground.

The fantastic foursome fell down to Inoue's triangle shield. "Huh? You di-"

"Only when Souten Kisshun and using Shiten Kisshun do I need to do chants. Everything else I'm able to do without. Heh heh..."

They ran inside Central 46 to find the squad 13 barracks. With the guys standing outside, the moment the auburn girl found Rukia in the office room, full of chappies and plushies alike, she ran, giving her auburn friend a big embrace. "Hi Kuchiki-san!~"

"Inoue!" said the shocked vice captain. "Hm? What's with you guys wearing a gray dresses with matching hats?"

"We graduated highschool, Kuchiki-san! We have two months of summer! After that, we're going to go to col...lege," The auburn girl said, putting the vice captain down.

Now it was the vice captain's turn to cheer for joy. She put her hand on Orihime's shoulders and shouted, "That's amazing! Why didn't you call earlier? We could've hosted a party to celebrate! Occasions like this is enough of a reason to-why are you crying, Inoue?" The vice captain said before letting go of her auburn friend, both going to the chappy couch bought by no one other than Byakuya.

"...I'm gonna miss everyone, Kuchiki-san."

"What do you mean, Inoue?"

"Everyone's going in separate directions. Ishida's going to be a doctor and vet. Also tailor when retirement age. Chad's going to be...I don't know. Something sport related. Kurosaki-kun's going to be a novelist. And I'm going to be a restaurant chef!"

"Well, people are going to prefer different things, Inoue."

"I know that. I mean...we're moving apart from eachother. We won't really meet as much since we're going to be far away, Kuchiki-san."

"Inoue, Renji and I couldn't talk to eachother for fourty years. Even though it took you guys to get us to talk to eachother again, my point is that no matter how many years pass, your adventures together with them will still be there and you guys will eventually meet again like how me and Renji met again. Time is the key, Inoue. The time to be with your friends will come back. Even if any one of your guys forget, us shinigami will always drop by to tell how things are going. I also sense something else in your mind."

The auburn tried to hide her blush but failed seeing the grin on her raven friend's face. "I see...you're in love? Who is it? I'll keep it a secret."

"It's odd...since my crush now is a girl...it used to be between this girl and a boy."

"The boy is Ichigo, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Who's the girl?"

The girl just looked down. "Well...she's strong, bold, independe-"

"Sure you're not describing yourself, Inoue?"

"Eh? No way! I'm nothing like that, Kuchiki-san!"

"Uh huh. So who is she?"

The auburn girl pointed at the raven haired girl. "Me?"

"It's okay if you do-"

"I'm okay. I'm what you humans call...bi."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Biromantic. I think sex isn't really necessary cause to me, sex is necessary for continuation of species. Nothing more, nothing less. Anything other than that reason is such low and dirty thinking."

"Yeah...I'm not really like that either. Though, my body said otherwise, mainly towards the guys."

"Yeah. Pervy bastards in your school. People never learn."

The two girls moved close, holding onto eachother in a warn embrace. Lips to lips, the girls kissed. The moment the guys entered, confetti was sparking up. The two girls turned to see four of their male friends holding confetti poppers. Renji was clapping. "Renj-"

"You haven't smiled like that in years, Rukia. Your smile would even make Byakuya faint cause he'd think he saw Hisana. Looks like being with Inoue is actually helping you and her. I mean, you guys can really relate."

"Yeah..."

"When Inoue told us, we thought of coming here so she can tell you," Ishida said, re-adjusting his glasses.

"Besides, with Inoue's magic kindness, you're less tempermental and less likely to kick me in the face."

"Want me to start doing that now?"

"Pass. Anyways, we'll leave you two be," Ichigo said.

The four guys left the office to the two girls to talk more of what to plan together. Eventually, the two fell asleep, the raven girl on top of the auburn girl due to her petite size.


	2. Love is Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orihime and Rukia walk throughout Karakura town day before Gay Pride parade. Rukia questions how concept of individuals loving eachother is still a major issue and Orihime responds.

Love was a concept not fully understood by humanity as they claim. In the month of June where the demand of equal marriage rights was prominent in the 1960s, Rukia and Orihime were having a fun fieldtrip in Karakura town. People of two opposing sides were fighting. One for keeping marriage between a man and a woman, the other side demanding equal marriage rights for everyone. Rukia was shocked to see such sides roaring around. "It really makes no sense, Kuchiki-san. There's no true definition saying marriage is between one man and one women and people who're ike that make me question of them having a life. Let people love who they want to love."

"This issue was prominent throughout the ages of human life according to the texts I've read in the squad 12 research facility. Yet, this is still an issue? Humans fail to realize that true love comes from falling in love with a person, not a kind of person."

"What to do? I guess some people really can't take the truth. Reminded me of the time Ichigo told me to keep his relationship with with his foster twin Shiro."

"What, Inoue?"

"Nothing...it's best not to tell what happened to Shiro-kun in middleschool."

"What happened, Inoue? Don't worry. My lips are sealed."

The two went around an alley, where no one saw them. "He was...assaulted by an upper classman girl. Took him up to senior year to tell us cause they broke his vocal chords when he was getting assaulted the second time."

"What did he ever do? They?"

"The assaulter had accomplices."

As expected. Even assholes have done deeds in groups. Hasn't changed one bit. Orihime continued. "He lost so much pride, he refused to even speak when his vocal chords were working few months later. He often came back to the house injured during those days."

"Why did they always hurt him?"

"Because...he's gay."

"What?"

_"Sh...I know. It was the stupidest reason to hurt someone like that. He was able to stand up to most of the guys he fought. But there was more. His eyes, hair, and skin were also why he was targeted. Even from middleschool. And...it was mostly the girls that tormented him. It made his gynophobia even worse. Girls had always took advantage of him, playing with his hair and using him as an art canvas. One girl even abducted him to use his back to be painted for an art project! He always told them to stop but they wouldn't listen. Tatsuki always smacked him for not fighting back. But when she knew about his gynophobia problem, she even became soft like me." Believe me. Seeing Tatsuki like a soft person was rare."_

"Poor guy!"

_"During freshman year when he tried to open up to Kurosaki-kun to keep him being gay a secret, some kid was hearing them and it spread around the whole school. Everyone except us made fun of him! It was so bad, Kurosaki-san had to chain the brothers together so Shiro wouldn't get hurt anymore from the girls! Ever since that attempted suicide that day!"_

"Why?"

_"He couldn't take it. Sure, physical pain suppressed overtime. But, the mental pain kept hurting him. Assistant Coach Abarai saved him from killing himself. The moment he took Shirogetsu back to the Kurosaki clinic, Ichigo was asking him questions which only caused Shiro to run up the room and put a pillow on himself to block any noise to be heard outside the room."_

"What happened?"

_"From what Kurosaki-kun told me, Shiro's snow white skin was almost completely tainted with body paint of 'nomal' skin tone, long flowing hair was cut to Kurosaki-kun's size but a bit longer at the back and dyed completely black. The moment he saw his reflection at the window, he was crying silently even when Kurosaki-kun embraced him. He said this, 'It's okay. Abarai told me about it. He's going to file a report and expel those assholes for doing that to you. It's okay.' Shiro's head was over Kurosaki-kun's shoulder. Eventually, he fell asleep on Kurosaki-kun even Kurosaki-kun had to put him to the bed. Shiro has only cried like that during gradeschool. Kurosaki-kun seeing his brother broken like that was...I can't describe it."_

Rukia's fists were turning white as Shiro's skin. She couldn't believe her ears. "Those a-"

"Shh, Kuchiki-san."

"This was all because of his looks and orientation? Unforgivable who-"

"Whores. I know, Kuchiki-san. I never expected this to happen to him here. I expected America to be like that since only few states allow same sex marriage."

"Don't even tell me about that place! They can't even follow the words of the people who put the foundation to that country!"

"Not to mention using religion as a weapon when it's against their Bill of Rights!"

"So much for 'land of the FREE and the home of the BRAVE'."

"Not to mention 'with LIBERTY and JUSTICE for ALL'."

"And they wonder why some of the school kids either just stand up or sit down during the pledge?"

"Rukia, Inoue!"

They turned to see Orihime's school friend. "Why are you two talking in an alley?"

The two girls stood up, dusting the dirt off their dresses and shoes. "Nothing much, Ishida. We were talking about how people are making an issue about something that shouldn't be one."

"You mean about equal marriage rights?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah..."

"Did you..."

"It's alright." We turned to see Shiro speaking. He was fine now. Skin tone is back to his color. Same with his hair. Not as long as it was when first seen but it's three fourths the way there. He continued, "I mean...they are in a relationship. She doesn't have ta keep it a secret, right?" He said, hands in his pocket. "Ya can always fix injuries to the best of capability," he said, looking at his healed wrists. "But, ya can't fix idiocy. There's always gonna be assholes in reality. We just... 'ave ta deal with 'em."

"Shiro's right. We are still living in a society as narrow-minded as the generation of our grandparents. It's up to us, as open-minded people, to open the minds of others around, especially when the new generation kids are brainwashed by narrow minded ideals."

"Whoa, Chad. Neva' knew ya had it in ya."

"I don't really talk much until I need to. Such topics like such are important so it's worth putting my yen in this."

"What do you suppose we do?" Orihime asked. "I mean, should we make stuff o-"

"That's our only option now, unless they start taking away our freedom to live as well," Ishida said, pushing his glasses back up. "It's starting to be a tad more tolerant of 'queers' like us. We just got to keep moving with our efforts. Even if it means the generation of tomorrow looking down at us for making a big deal out of something that existed during the creation of life itself."

"Well put, Ishida," Chad said. "Couldn't have said it any better."

Ichigo shrugged as he spoke. "Like four eyes said, why make a big deal? We're still people with organs, skeleton and a beating heart. Assholes need to consider that there is more than meets the eye. My favorite one from watching that western film, 'freedom is the right of all sentinental beings.' Even I figured that out from watching the movie."

"Transformers, right, Kurosaki?"

"Yep, four eyes."

"The parade starts tomorrow. What should we plan ta do? I'm thinkin' paint."

"Body or-"

"Both. Pride colors ta be precise."

"Can't wait."

The group went their ways planning for their contribution to the parade. Since there's no school for the time, preparation got even better.


	3. Fandom Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rukia and Orihime talk about fandom issues while having dinner together.
> 
> * Flame of Recca  
> **Zatch Bell/Gash Bell?

"How could you?"

"What do you mean Kuchiki-san?" The auburn girl looked at her friend while picking out food to make for dinner between her girlfriend and herself after a rough day of training together. How they enjoy training a lot frequently since the auburn girl is school free. Sometimes after training, the auburn girl would bring her raven-haired friend to the pastry shop. How the auburn girl often enjoyed working there as it helped her de-stress from school, that is before going back home to do homework and watching her favorite shows up at night. One might wonder how such girl can still keep her smile throughout those years. "How could I what, Kuchiki-san?"

"Hide the fact those fanbrats are making fun of you."

"It's called freedom of expression, Kuchiki-san. Surely fictional characters like us shouldn't care since we're ink and paper, right?" Orihime said, as she took the vessel and poured water inside, setting the temperature on the stove.

"You're in the top ten characters that should die off! How co-"

"I doubt Kubo-sama cares, Kuchiki-sa-."

"He obviously does, Inoue! The creator's tired of the hate you get! Why do you think whenever people think you deserve less panel time, Kubo does the opposite?" _Not to mention my panel time decreases but that's understandable._

The auburn girl stood shocked as she puts the noodles inside the vessel and turns her head back to her raven-haired lover. "Hm? Shouldn't be. The series is about Kurosaki-kun. We, including Abarai-san, Sado-kun, and Ishida-kun are his comrades and we fight side by side. Sure, Ishida-kun opted out but he had a reason hence less panels. If I chose to not help Kurosaki-kun rescue you, I'd get less panel time too. Not to mention how out of character that would be, Kuchiki-san."

"How are you so calm about this? Everyone's pissed on how a smart, kind, and strong girl is hated so much! Even Ichigo's blaming himself for that!"

"How I'm so calm, Kuchiki-san? Here's my answer. You can't fix idiots. That's my answer."

Rukia heard the change in tone of Inoue's voice as she spoke. _When did Inoue ever speak like this?_ She thought while the

"Now. What do you mean you can't fix idiots? Quite easy, Kuchiki-san. Idiots have to fix themselves. Besides, if my haters can call me a usless, big breasted bimbo or a whore while man whoring the guys in het and yaoi couples and you in a harem of guys, not even batting an eyelid towards other big breasted females like Rangiku-san, Yorouichi-san, Nemu-san, and Neliel-chan, then I have every reason to call them illiterate, hypocritical idiots right behind their backs."

"Inoue? Are you…ok?"

"Eh? Right. You've never seen me speak like this, have you, Kuchiki-san? Then again, neither did Tatsuki-chan and we've been friends since middle school. "

"No! How come you never do? And for that long?"

"Easy. You guys would probably assume I had a bad day if I talk like this. Or perhaps someone messed with me so hard to form Kurosaki-kun number two. Not even Rangiku saw this behavior of mine and since you and I have been in a relationship for at least a week so far, it probably means I've opened up to you. You being rather popular by the fans, I loving you as much as them, I can't close my true feelings around you anymore and see no need to. I always thought I was your number one fangirl since I'v always held you in high respect like Kurosaki-kun."

Orihime paused for a moment to catch her breath from saying so much as a time. Rukia heard and saw Orihime with shock and amazement at the same time, eyes widening from the words of her human lover. "Never knew you had it in you, Inoue."

"I always did. I'm waiting for the day I can perform a legit battle or I'm wasting my time training with Tsubaki and should've been just a minor character with powers like the Karakura risers."

"Who's Tsubaki? And that's not true at all! Don't even think about putting yourself down like that, Inoue!"

"Oh, that's right! I've never shown you my Shun Shun Rikka before! Hold on a moment!" Orihime said, releasing her Shun Shun Rikka fairies out from her hair pins continuing back to making dinner for her and Rukia.

Lo! Six fairies beamed out, a frustrated one yelling at the auburn girl for releasing them for no real intention. "Oi! Why did she call us out if she's not in danger! Why I otta-"

"It shouldn't really matter. She's our princess so it's our job to come whenever she calls, be it for training, healing, fighting, or inviting people for tea. Must you pester her so, Tsubaki?" said the female spirit with glasses and pink hair.

"Princess? You mean you guys ar-"

"Yep. You might say we're her source of power much like your zanpakuto, shinigami. My name's Ayame," said the female spirit with black hair and wearing a long dress.

"I see…I don't mean to be rude. But, does she have names she give you guys or-"

"Not necessary, shinigami. We already have names of our own. My name is Shuno by the way. Don't worry. We know yours and the names of other friends of Inoue. Kuchiki Rukia, correct? Foster sister of Kuchiki Byakuya?"

"Yes. How di-"

"We are within her conscious much like your zanpakuto is in yours, Kuchiki-san. We hear about what she says. Don't worry. She's rather positive about people she's around. Especially about you, Kuchiki-san."

"Well…we are in a romantic relationship. So that's not surprising. I've often talked about how kind and sweet Inoue really is. Even nii-sama is happy about me being around respectful, kind women like her."

"Oh? She never mentioned about a ROMANTIC relationship! That's wonderful! With your nobility and adult-like manner, it will balance well with our bundle of joy over there! Lovely!"

Then the black-decked fairy approached Rukia in the face, shocking the raven-haired girl. "You better not break her heart! Ya hear me, shinigami? Don't think I'm going to play nice just because you're a woman."

"Eh? Why would I do such a thing to her?"

"Don't worry about it. That's just Tsubaki being Tsubaki. He always has that attitude towards people around her. Especially those dirty boys taking pictures of her unknowingly. No respect I must say," the male spirit with the eye patch says.

"Yeah. But don't worry! I'm not like that at all!"

"I honestly feel bad for our princess. All that hate going at her. If Kubo made her a boy, she'd get a bunch of fangirls no doubt. While I do feel bad that some fangirls use you just like Bella Swan; to insert themselves to be with 'their' fictional boy or boys," Lily said.

"Not MY fault I have three shikai moves and have yet to beat a strong opponent! I even have kido! HOW do I lose?"

"Simple, Rukia-san. Butt-kicking girls NEVER happen in the shonen industry anymore. It's always the boys that get to play hero. Only time girls do is shojo industry or if it's series before the start of 21st century, Kuchiki-san. Even Yanagi-chan was so strong when she destroyed the enemy by bringing people back to life! Hanabishi-kun has a lot of strong females*. Even Gash-kun as well with Tio-chan!**" each of the fairies said, taking turns phrase by phrase, except for Tsubaki and Baigon, who kept quiet.

"Yeah. If they keep this up, they might as well make it an all-boys series if it's only us girls getting the beat down. Only guy getting as much beat down as us is Aizen and he's long gone for now. I mean, look at Momo! Even Toshiro is sick of her anti fans! Poor girl she is!"

"Ready!~"

The auburn girl was setting down the food. The main dish was a bowl of ramen with sushi around the arcs of the bowl like how waiters and waitresses in restaurants put a slice of lemon on an arc of the cup when serving tea. The Kuchiki girl was surprised. _She cooks normal food now? I guess I must've missed out a lot!_

She later saw the girl mixing up sweet and spicy things in her ramen bowl. "Making the ramen was rather easy. I have to thank Haruno-chan for getting me the ingredients from the ramen place Uzumaki-kun usually eats in," Orihime said, eating her new mixed up dish of her own.

"You really love to make friends, Inoue. Even with the cast from Naruto?"

"Yeah! I know Kurosaki-kun's struggling since he isn't a big eater like Luffy-kun, Uzumaki-kun, and Goku-san."

"Goku's understandable! He was raised a human. Never really born one. So, I can understand since he's literally from another planet. I guess the saiyans probably ate lots of food because they burn it off through training or blowing planets up."

"Yeah. I guess."

"Let's finish up and go to bed. All this fandom talk is giving me a brain sore."

"I agree. It's hard to keep up sometimes. I hope our series doesn't go above six hundred chapters. It's bad enough One Piece did and Detective Konan has over eight hundred!"

"I agree. We already reached over five hundred chapters! And with Quincies now? When is this going to be over?"

"Yeah."

The two girls quickly ate their dinner and went to sleep in Orihime's room, both holding on to eachother for warmth.


	4. Boredom and Nintendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two are playing Mario games together with Nel and Yachiru appearing for Mario Kart (the Wii version)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't feel like explaining some of the courses and I don't really play Mario Kart for the Wii very often simply because I keep forgetting how to drift. So, if I got anything wrong in that part, let me know. Four down, ninety-six more to go. Ugh. They way I said it sounds like it would take years to finish this one. But, I REFUSE to back down!

It's the second week of summer vacation. Rukia invited Orihime to the Kuchiki house. But, due to possible trap doors, Byakuya told them to stay in the living room, hoping Yachiru won't make them hide around under the hundreds of trap doors she made. It's as if Yachiru is Bleach's version of King Boo. Instead, she screws with the home with trap doors while King Boo screws around by rearranging the rooms in the mansion. Both methods would fool anyone unless their luck was high.

"For a kid, she's rather clever, Kuchiki-san."

"I should pay Yachiru to install trapdoors in Ichigo's room."

"Is it becau-"

"Yes. It took me nine washes for the red hair dye to come off. I mean. I don't hate the color red. I just think the color works only if it's Renji."

"Well...you did dye his hair black for shinigami twin day and he got stuck with Hisagi-san."

"Cause Shuehei was desperate and people changed their hair styles or bought wigs to look like their twin day partner anyway. It would be stupid to get a wig like Ichigo's hair but black. The black hair dye was more fun."

"Yeah, but he didn't go to school for two days because of that."

"Some pride bullcrud is why, correct?"

"You know guys can be like that at times."

"Yeah. I mean, it was for a fun occasion. Besides,if any shinigami photo leaked out in the world of the living, Ichigo's safe from harm. We even put color contacts so he wouldn't be recognized."

"Shirogetsu-kun was ticked."

"Ichigo's hollow? That's cause his gigai looked nothing like himself but it saves the trouble of multiple showers to wipe off hair dye and body paint. Also, he hated wearing white sclera contacts with grey irises. He was cursing under his breath for hours."

"Were they called the Hisagi-kun triplets?" Orihime asked as she giggled.

"Something like that."

The two were silent for about fifteen minutes until Rukia asked, "Want to play in my room?"

"Yeah. Why not? What do you play?"

"I have what you humans call, a wii. Heh, main female characters like you and me get these things."

"Oooooh! What games do you have, Kuchiki-san!"

"Did someone say games?"

Suddenly, the floor at the corner moved up. Yachiru no doubt. But, she had a friend of hers with green hair and a broken hollow mask. Not to mention, she's around Yachiru's height. "Can we play wit u two, wukia-san?"

Rukia sighed. "Sure. Which game do you want to play. The Mario squad from Nintendo traded with us this week. We gave some of ours for some of theirs. The characters automatically unlocked when trading but the storyline is still required for each game. After the week is over, we trade back our games and do another squad."

"Why not the Shonen Jump category?"

"We did one with the Naruto squad last week, Yachiru. DragonBall Squad is next week. Since it's Orihime's first time in my house, she gets to pick a Mario game."

"Hm...How about Mario Party 8! Looks rather fun!"

I tested it out this morning, Nel and Yachiru would hate the minigames for sure."

"Mario Kart?"

"Team battle."

"Kuchiki-chan! Can I be your partner and Nel can be booby-chan's partner? It's no fair since you two are bigger than us."

"You don't mind, do you, Inoue?"

"Eh? Of course not!"

"Oh right! Each time games are traded, we get up to four costumes from the franchises we traded with. Let's get in costume, Inoue."

After a few minutes, the four girls got in their respective mario costumes. Yachiru and Nel were dressed as baby Mario and baby Luigi, respectively. Rukia and Orihime were dressed as Mario and Luigi respectively. Rukia thought Orihime should've been Peach but she got the Mario Brothers costume deal without thinking it through. Oh well. Orihime makes a pretty decent Luigi when it came to happy expressions. Rukia turned the TV on while Yachiru and Nel placed the four wii remotes in four wii wheels. After reaching to the character selection, the girls selected the characters based on the costume they wore. After picking the karts/bikes, Yachiru and Rukia were team red while Orihime and Nel were team blue. Go karts...that's mere preference. "Alright. Which circuit, girls?" Rukia asked.

"Les pick tha Dayzy circus."*

"Star cup, Nel-chan."

"Seems fair."

"What about the Special cup, Rukia-chan?"

"Ehh. Rainbow Road's rather fishy. Let's stick with Star cup. We'll do Special circuit later."

"Yay!"

Throughout the four race tracks, the four girls kept turning their wii wheels as well as their bodies when drifting. Yachiru got the most power ups from using bullet bills to reach the top seven to throwing red shells at Nel's player, a koopa, and donkey kong. Rukia reached first place. The moment she was about to reach the finish line in Daisy circuit, Nel activated the first place bomb, giving Daisy (blue team) and Orihime's player to advance past Rukia's player, putting Rukia in third. Yachiru caught up to at least fourth place. But then they got some points back from Koopa Cape to at least beat Orihime and Nel by five points. Yachiru gave pay back with more red shells and bombs to hold Orihime and Nel below the top five. It was a bigger advantage because King boo (red team) took fourth place with only Yoshi (blue team) in third. They all struggled through the last two courses, none of them making it to the top three. Rukia and Yachiru won by a mere three points. "To the special cup, girls!"

"Yahoo!" Cheered Orihime, Nel, and Yachiru.

"Please don't make a ruckus over there. It was fine cause it was Yachiru that time," Byakuya said.

"Ooops. Sorry, nii-sama."

"Rukia-chan. How come you didn't get Bya-kun to play with you?" asked Yachiru. "Bya-kun's missing out!"

"He prefers to do...quiet activities."

"Let's go! Hime and I will win tis one, will we, Hime?"

"Yeah, Nel-chan. We'll win for sure," Orihime said with her determination face on, much like Ichigo's smile when drawn with Renji.

During the Dry Dry Ruins, Yachiru fell behind cause she went to the left side during the start of the race while everyone went to the right.

After the cup, blue team won by two points. Yachiru saw the chappy clock on the wall. "Five thirty? Come on Nel-chan! We gotta go back before the others see you. At least Ken doesn't mind you around squad 11 barracks."

"Ok. See you guys next time. Bye Nel-chan, bye Yachiru-chan!" Orihime shouted.

They ran in the closet to change their clothes back and went out the room. Rukia and Orihime were wondering what to do until one of the two picked up a different Mario game. "Super Mario Bros for the Wii, Kuchiki-san?"

"Sure. Let's do it."

Rukia puts the disk inside after removing the Mario Kart disk and putting it back in its game box. Orihime removed the wii remotes off and placed the wii wheels back in the shelf next to the wii. After pressing start, Rukia selected two player. Orihime picked Luigi and Rukia couldn't pick cause player one is Mario by default. "Let's go, Inoue!"

"Yeah!"

The two played endlessly. Almost beating world six, each having used two continues. Byakuya popped in. "You two it's 2 a.m. ! Rukia, you know very well there's no holiday tomorrow and Orihime has to go back home now."

"We're almost there, nii-sama. We just need one more castle!"

"Inoue's friends have been in my house for two hours now! The ryoka and his twin are asleeep next to eachother."

"Eh? Let's quick save. We can call it a day, Kuchiki-san."

"Alright. I needed some shut eye anyway. Bye, Inoue."

"Well, I gotta cha-"

"Keep it. It's too big for me anyway."

"Really? Thanks!"

"No problem, Inoue. See you next time."

"Yep. Bye, Kuchiki-san!~"

Orihime left out the room to see her friends in the living room. "Sorry, guys. Kuchiki-san and I overdid our fun today."

"Ngh..." Both Ichigo and Shirogetsu woke up, Ichigo pushing Shirogetsu off him, causing Shirogetsu to land face flat on the floor. What up with the green and blue?" Ichigo asked.

"Eh heh heh...long story, Kurosaki-kun."

"Take a hint with the cap that has a big 'L' staring at your face, Kurosaki."

"Shut up, four eyes!"

"Kuchiki-san makes a decent Mario I have to admit."

"Eh? Rukia? As Mario? That makes a whole lot of sense in terms of her size," Ichigo said, snickering.

"You do know you're asking for a cranky shinigami to kick your ass, right, Kurosaki?" Uuryu questioned.

"Bah. Next thing you know she'll get an ice powerup since her sword is ice based like Toshiro's."

"Technically, his is water based that can switch between solid or liquid state while Rukia is purely ice based," Chad pointed out.

"I knew that. But, he's rather colder than Rukia so I considered his ice-based too."

"If personality equals powerup, wouldn't yours be fire based due to your temper?"

"Shaddap! We'd burn your quincy ass eith'r way."

"I blame fate for making two Kurosakis. To think one was enough."

"You have five seconds to leave my house and go back to the world of the living," Byakuya said, in a deep tone, cherry blossom petals floating in the air around him, a vein mark appearing.

All eyes turned to see Byakuya. "Right! Come on guys! As Kuchiki-san said, let's goooooooooo!" Orihime said, dashing out through the front door while her male comrades caught up to her.

The nakama immediately ran out the house. They ran straight through the portal, Orihime using the triangle shield so they all won't fall face flat on the floor. _Hmm...we should have fun like this a lot! Had so much fun today!~_ Orihime thought.

b9cc732e-7093-4927-a207-28549c64fddb

Y2:b9cc732e-7093-4927-a207-28549c64fddb


	5. Ship Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They discuss about ship names and meanings. And witness tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't to bash any ship name mentioned here.

In Orihime's aparment, the two love birds were watching fanwars in youtube and Tumblr every once in a while through Rukia's laptop. The laptop had bunc of chappy stickers and Orihime's favorite: P-Tan. They found something quite odd about fandom. Something like ship names. I mean, they already know fanwars over pointless things are a waste of time anyway and they'd prefer to use their time ridiculng such fanwar makers and occasionally, look at beautiful fanarts and original artworks alike. Rukia found ship names more odd compared to her auburn lover. She had a serious look. Eyes a bit down, a finger or two around her chin, as if she's having deep thought. "Kuchiki-san?"

"Eh?" Rukia said, completely changing her serious look to that of concern. "What's wrong, Inoue?"

"Why do they have to combine names? Wouldn't it form a new word with a combined definition?"

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. You and Kurosaki-kun equals IchiRuki, right?"

"I suppose. What about it?"

"Your name means ray of light and Kurosaki-kun's name equals strawberry, to protect, and one-five, the ship name would translate into one light, to protect light, or strawberry light when you think about it, right?"

"Technically, 'one-light' would be the case since Ichi means 'one' and my name means 'ray of light'. When you throw off the -go, you can't say protector or strawberry."

"I guess. But, shouldn't the ship be called RukiIchi? I mean, girls shouldn't always have their names last in a ship name, right?"

"True. It also translates into 'light one' rather than 'one light'. Quite nonensical for girls to have their name last in a ship name all the time."

Orihime scrolled down forums, a sad look in her face after the day she saw manga edits of Rukia saying to kill her [Orihime]. "Something wrong, Inoue?"

"I...don't get it. I don't mind fans hating me. But..."

"Hm...?"

"Why must they make us enemies?"

"Huh?"

Orihime showed some pictures in slideshow format. Rukia couldn't believe it. Her words changed to hurt her lover's feelings. _Those scumbag! They dare twist my words. 'Ichigo is mine?' 'Tell me how she won against an arrancar?' 'Kill Inoue?'_ _What nonsense are these things? Why I'd-gah!_

Using little photoshop skill she knew, she took a manga page of her kicking Ichigo and changed Ichigo's face to a standard tumblr icon saying Orihime hater at the side. She then uploaded it to the RukiHime tag, a smirk on her face. "There."

"Look, someone liked the post, Kuchiki-san!"

"Figures. The icon's self explanatory."

Orihime looked at her watch. "Wow! We spent two hours online, Kuchiki-san!"

"Eh? I gotta go back to doing paper work! Sorry, Inoue!" Rukia said, packing her laptop, leaving Orihime's bedroom through the window.

"See you next time, Kuchiki-san!" Orihime shouted as she waved to Rukia.

"Later, Inoue! Next time, my place when you got time!"

"Yeah! Bye, Kuchiki-san!"

The raven-haired shinigami left back to seretei. Orihime was on her bed. _Wonder what we would look like if we were guys? We might become awesome than how Kubo-sama makes us to be._

b9cc732e-7093-4927-a207-28549c64fddb

Y2:b9cc732e-7093-4927-a207-28549c64fddb

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Psycho Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did such a sweet, innocent girl end up in an asylum of all places? Sister-in-law of the Kuchiki Mansion plans to find this out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe

Mental asylums were always considered a cold, dark, and unwelcoming place. Yet, the Karakura Hospitality for the Mentally Insane looked a bit more sophisticated than any average asylum. The entire place was beige, from the the doors one enters to the back door emergency escape. The most there was in this nihilistic place was a light blue text, saying "Exit" above the emergency doors. The rooms were no better. It was an empty room with at least only a small shelf and a bed, camouflaging the whole beige room to make things worse. The moment any mental person reaches there, they can only bring one bag, just one bag of their personal belongings. If you had any electronic devices, be it to charge or browse the internet, electricity and internet will be charged towards any individual that uses them. To add on for internet fees, the user only has up to an hour of monitored browing each week, whether it's through a phone, laptop, tablet/pads, or any other electronic device that enables browsing. You couldn't bring any clothes except for inner garments in the back pack. The white full covered night gowns were provided, be the patient a male or female. The gown went from shoulders to ankles; sleeves went from shoulder to wrists. Each patient had a tattoo mark on their neck, depicting their number and a letter with decor. The letter identifies the actions each patient has done that brought them to the asylum. When outside their room, their ankles are chained together to prevent escape during food hours in a giant cafeteria. The people chained together are grouped by the letter on their necks. Anyone with say, the letter T were grouped and chained with everyone else who also had T on their necks. Each patient were hired therapists to correct them for some years until the asylum will let certain patients who have changed their ways, leave outside the asylum and back to the real world to be monitored for a few months before becoming free.

One of the patients appeared to be an auburn girl who was mute. She had an electronic bracelet with buttons for her to press, causing an electronic vocal response. The secret to the bracelet was that when worn, the connection goes to the nerves that control the vocal chords of an individual by pressing buttons on the keypad, the words tansfer to the nerves of the brain, then to the vocal chords where speakers are attatched to a volume, to produce sound from the mouth of the user without requiring he/she to move their mouths. This was how she had to speak when questioned by her doctors, psychologists, or anyone that can get information out of her without the use of physical harm. She was fairly beautiful. Long, auburn hair; brown eyes that often turned a shiny grey when feeling tired, bored, or just annoyed; she had massive Double D to E cup breasts that makes pervy straight males or lesbian females want to kidnap her for sexual desires; her hips were also deemed sexy to even some of the people in the asylum. The girl often tried to avoid lunch by spending time with her sketchbook doing compositions for her self satisfaction and peace from the asylum. She often did her sketchbook works with her back towards the camera so no one can see what she draws. It's not like she's paid to do art so why should anyone see her works and drawing was to her, the most effective medication copared to the drugs they often had to shove down her throat. The girl finished her sketch, only to be disturbed by a new face approaching her door. "666FM, Orihime Inoue, correct? Sent here for family murder?"

The woman rather had a petite frame, let alone small figure. She was wearing a doctor's coat over her black dress pants, a notepad held by her left hand while spinning a pen with her right hand. Her eyes were plum-like purple like her dutch heel boots. Orihime pressed buttons on her bracelt while turning towards the figure apporaching to sit next to her on the floor. **"Yes. I suppose you are the sister-in-law of the aristocrat who owns the mansion three blocks away from here, correct? Rukia Kuchiki. Pleasure to meet you by the way. You must be the new psychotherapist around the place, correct?"**

"You know me quite well. I get to spend the whole day with you if I choose to compared to others who prefer and hour or two chat and depart approach."

**"I assume since you matched with the description of a novel I've read from one sweet man. You must be ice moon, correct?"**

"Was the man Ku-"

**"Novelist Kurosaki Ichigo. He was the one before you arrived. Never knew novelists can visit an nihilistic place as this. He even gave me a copy of his novel as a gift later on for helping him out with his book. He said he needed someone to inerview. No idea why he picked people like me and not you? You're noble enough to be in a novel! Heh heh..."**

"How did you know? Not even Ishida figured it out."

Orihime made giggles through the buttons. **"Because you just told me, Kuchiki-san!~"**

Rukia looked at the girl with a stare of confusion, until she realized what the girl meant. **"Anyways, you might need more nutrients for your frame. Don't get me wrong, Kuchiki-san. I mean your overall body, not your breasts like some women taunt you for."**

"No offense taken, Inoue. May I ask, how many...people have you spoke with prior to me?"

**"Hmm...I'd say you're the ninth if I remember correctly. I was known in this asylum for talking to the most people. Others get to depart after like three to five people chatting with their...interviewers I shall say."**

"How was your experiences with the first seven, may I ask?"

**"Certainly, Kuchiki-san! I'd say the first seven usually asked the same types of questions which often bored me. I guess the managers never told them that when my eyes turn from brown to gray, I start to feel bored."**

"Interesting..." Rukia notices a sketchbook on Orihime's lap. "You draw?"

**"Eh? Yes."**

"Is it-"

**"No problem. For some reason, I trust you and Kurosaki-kun out of the seven so it's no big deal."**

"Why's that?"

**"I...don't know. My heart's...beating a bit faster than usual. I remember once having this feeling before. Is it...love?"**

"I don't know. But either way, why me of all the pretty peo-"

**"Perhaps cause I see value and great caliber in you that people can be too shallow to see. To me, you are the lovliest woman to talk to."**

"What about Ichi-"

 **"Nah. He told me he's having affairs with your red-headed friend/butle-"** Orihime stopped pressing buttons after seeing a shocked Rukia.

"How come Renji never told me? I wouldn't have minded that."

**"You wouldn't have. But the moment people know, they might get shunned. This country isn't yet to support marriage equality for all yet so it's kept between his friends and his albino twin, Shirogetsu."**

"Unfortunately," Rukia said.

**"Now that you have given your 'twenty' questions, may I ask some about you?"**

"Eh? I see no harm. You're not as insane as people have said. 'Fire them away.'"

**"You come from a noble family with riches on your plate. What brings you to talking to people who are considered 'lowlives'?"**

"No one is a lowlife to my eyes, Inoue. As a psychotherapist and philanthropist, I am interested in knowing people I talk to such as yourself. Only rarely though, do I often have to keep care of the mind of the patients I work with."

 **"You are a woman with ambition and kindness, I see. Next question,"** Orihime laid herself belly flat on the cold floor, staring at Rukia with admiration like how a school kid is like when staring at his/her crush in his/her bedroom. **"You feel a sense of pity of my condition and admiration for my drawings. Why, may I ask?"**

"How di-"

**"I have what you call, a gift. I can read thought process through the emotions displayed from the eye. Through your eyes, I saw pity and admiration."**

"Interesting..." Rukia placed herself in the same position as Orihime and continued. "Well, you don't really look like the type of girl that would end up here and your drawing skills are...well, amazing!"

**"Hm...I suppose. Do you by any chance, sing?"**

"Yes..."

**"Ah. The same ice moon that has done some musical performances as a hobby. How I wish I can do that rather than being here."**

"How do you figure these things?"

**"Whenever they give time limit on internet, I try to find out more of people well known or people I have met throughout my time here. Call it curiosity of how society percieves people to be."**

"This might sound personal. But, why did you kill your parents to begin with?"

Orihime moved her hand away from the buttons, to point at the portrait above the white, small shelf, the only object that stood in sight pure color. "He's Sora Inoue, your brother. What does he-You mean they killed him?"

Orihime nodded her head up and down and placed her fingers on the keypad again. **"I don't remember it very well in my point of view. But, from what Sora told me, they were often drunk and abusive parents. When he turned eighteen while I was still three, he took me and left out from the place and moved to Karakura town. He had a job to maintain the apartment so I was often alone until he came back in the evening. Until that one day...When the ambulance came to take him, a police officer told me he was murdered by two people. After scanning the finger prints of the gun to turn out to be my mother and a small thumb print from my father, my parents were sent to prison."**

"If the problem was so-"

**"It never was the end. They took my only family, the only person I considered family. No...a simple stay behind bars was playing too nice. So, one day after school, I made a plan on how to sneak into the prison and how to escape out. I took a gun and a giant kitchen knife and packed it in my school backpack. I went to the prison place at midnight and took the disguse of a police officer. I took the keys to open the door enough for me to enter their cell. I made them walk back into the apartment. The moment I took out my disguise, they still had no idea who I was. So I gave them a hint by pointing this same portrait I have here, into their eyes. From there, I shot and stabbed them back and forth until they couldn't stand anymore, danced around their corpses, and rubbed their blood around the entire room."**

"How did they figure out it was you?"

**"Apparently they did finger print scans on the weapons I used. Let alone, my long distance aunt wanted to see if I was okay eversince of what happened to my brother. She saw what I had done to the place with her own eyes and reported me to this place. Casted me away from the world to never be seen again, lest someone be killed for harming anyone I see precious to my eyes."**

"Why should you be here for that? You were never tau-"

**"They don't care at that point if a child was taught between right or wrong, Kuchiki-san!~ A deed is a deed. I'm not really a huge fan of revenge I have to admit. But, it's worth their humiliation and shame for taking him away from me."**

"I agree. They shouldn't have. Had he been alive, you-"

She saw Inoue's face as if a flashback is being played.

**_"Orihime."_ **

**_"Yes, ni-san!"_ **

**_"Please try to keep happy. Don't keep a dark heart and take care of yourself. Ask your friends to help you along the way. Please, promise to stay happy and have good heart in what you live to become."_ **

**_"Nii-san! Nii-san!"_ **

"Inoue!"

Orihime came back to her senses, pulling Rukia to an embrace and crying on her shoulders. **"I want to get out. To fulfil nii-san's promise. To stay hap-"**

Rukia placed a bracelet around her wrist. This one also had a key pad. But, it was more like a communicator disguised as a charm. "It's going to help you."

**"With what, Kuchiki-san?"**

"You'll see when we meet again. It's two a.m. and I have to go home before nii-sama gets worried."

**"Very well. Till next time? You were really fun to talk to."**

"Thanks. You're quite interesting too, I admit."

Rukia packed her things and left Inoue's room. Before exiting the asylum, the manager came up to her.

"How was patient 006, Dr. Kuchiki?"

"Fine, Sosuke Aizen. Some tears and nothing much. I gave her a dose to help her out."

"How long must she take it?"

"Just for tonight."

"And why's that, Dr. Kuchiki?"

"It's past my bed time and I have no time to explain now." _Besides, the patient will have her last night here and will never see this place again. That's the medicine for her._

"Very well, Dr. Kuchiki. Good night."

"Good night, Sosuke."

Orihime took a look at her new charm. _Hmm...what is Kuchiki-san planning anyway?"_ Before she could sleep, a noise came from her new charm and there was a glow of white light. She heard voices, one of them being the doctor she recently talked to.

"Black moon? Do you copy?"

"The hell, Ice moon! At this hour!"

"Yes, this hour, you idiot! Now wake up your brother and baboonserpent!"

"White moon is sleeping at Blue Panther's house!"

"Call them too!"

"For what?"

"A plan to get Hime out!"

"Hime as in Orihime?"

"Yes, her, you dumbass! She told me you two met before!"

"We did! Calm your temper! IAnyways, I kept her other sketchbooks in a capsule buried in the Kuchiki mansion backyard!"

"You what?! Anyways, tell them to prepare to execute the plan by tonight?"

"You mean right now?! Are you-"

"Not now. Today is a new day. I meant at eleven p.m. today!"

"Alright! Just stop shouting already! Now go to bed already!"

"Tch! Whatever. Goodnight!"

The bracelet turned off. Orihime got the purpose of the bracelet now. _Thank you, Kuchiki-san. She cried herself to sleep, in joy of her escape to a new, happy life she dreams to live for._

b9cc732e-7093-4927-a207-28549c64fddb

Y2:b9cc732e-7093-4927-a207-28549c64fddb

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Sex Bended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orihime and Rukia were curious of what would it be like to be men to help Orihime with her gender studies course in college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: Orihime is in college. In this AU, she is curious about gender studies.

Orihime was outside the Kuchiki house looking at the pool and koi fish. She saw something reflecting the sunlight as if it was glass. She picked it up to see an old music playing device. At least old in terms of her generation of adults. Not quite sure about the shinigami's though cause they make Yamamoto feel like king of oldies. "Kuchiki-san. I found something!"

"Eh? What is it, Inoue?"

"Looks like someone's music player."

"Beats me. What music does it have?"

"Let's hear it."

Rukia took the mp3 and plugged the speakers to it. After turning the mp3 on, a list of songs appeared. Orihime found it foreign. "Hangeol huh? Who knew Koreans can visit Seretei! Heh heh..."

"Um...some of the songs are in English too, Inoue. And...how would a Korean visit here? Perhaps a fellow shinigami was researching what you call, 'pop' and dropped it outside the backyard?"

"Eh? Let me see, Kuchikisan!~" Orihime said scrolling down the song list. "What's a hangover, Kuchiki-san?"

"Eh? That sounds like something you would ask Rangiku for, Inoue."

"I guess...let's play it!"

"Why not? I see no harm," Rukia said.

Orihime selected the song, "Big Bang-Hangover". Suddenly, a video emderge out as if the mp3 was a projector. The video starts playing. "Who are these human people, Inoue?"

"I have no idea! I've never seen them before, Kuchiki-san!"

"Quite catchy, I admit," Rukia said.

"Wonder what would happen if we became guys, Kuchiki-san?"

"Well, for starters, how are we going to pull that off?"

"We could just sexbend ourselves."

"Not a bad idea...but, what are we going to change our names to?"

"Hmm...I call...Oriouji."

"Oriouji, Inoue?"

"Well...yeah! Hime means princess and ouji means prince! So Oriouji!"

"Hmm...I guess I have to call myself...Rukio."

"Hm?"

"My name according to what Kubo-sama said comes from the Italian name Lucia which means "ray of light" so Lucio would be the male name, making me considered Rukio if I was a guy."

"Makes sense...so, now we got to find a machine that could make us sexbended."

"Why not call it genderbended, Inoue?"

"Because, Kuchiki-san. Sex and gender are two separate things!~"

"They are?"

"Well...yeah it is, Kuchiki-san!~ Science has proven factors like testosterone and estrogen level for example, play a role in gender behavior while your sex remains the same!" Orihime exclaimed, hands on top of Rukia's chappy table but still behind her completed paper work pile.

"What's testosterone and estrogen?" Rukia said, clueless about such foreign terms. "Nevermind, Inoue. Let's find Urahara. We gotta keep this plan a secret though."

They went to the portal, Rukia holding a black butterfly. They even took the mp3 player with them as well. In seconds, they fell through the shop. "Maybe I shouldn't have thought about the roof of this place."

"Owww!~"

"Eh? You okay, Inoue?" Rukia said, reaching out to help her.

"I'm okay. See?" Orihime said with a smile, blood gushing an bit from her forehead.

"Inoue!" Rukia shouted in concern. "Your head! It's-"

Orihime couldn't understand her lover until she noticed blood on her right hand. She summoned her Shun Shun Rikka and formed a shield to her head. "It's no problem. Really, Kuchiki-san."

"My my. Kami sent us some angels I see!~"

The two girls looked down to see Urahara and Yorouichi standing on the ground, staring at them. "Very funny, Urahara. Can you do me and Inoue a favor?"

"What do you two have in mind?"

"Well, Urahara-san. We want to...do a sex change...to..."

"Why? You two look fine the way you two are. Why the change?"

"We want to see if altering one's sex would impact gender."

"And just for mere curiosity is all. We aren't selling ourselves for yaoi fanservice here or anything."

"Ah. I see. To prove how they're two different things, perhaps?"

"Yeah! I don't know how to explan it to Kuchiki-san since she's raised differently..."

"I see! I see! If the intention proves to be no harm, then I don't mind. But, what do I get in return?"

"Hmm...Oh!"

Orihime pulled out a coupon from the bakery store she works at and showed it to Urahara. It consisted of a card with ten different stickers on the backside, with different discount deals on candy and treats alike. Urahara took it to examine the card closely. "Buy one box, get a free box; twenty percent off; buy a cake, get a bag of candy; birthday discount, interesting...alright, ladies! Step in to the shop. If you want to keep it a secret for...how many months?"

"Oh...um...six months."

"Half a year? Kuchiki-san. Do you have any paperwork to finish off before starting the experiment?"

"Yes. I brought tomorrow's paperwork with me so I can work on them here. I have to figure out how I can do paperwork during this experiment though."

"Not to worry. I was vice-captain and trust me, the workload isn't as much compared to a captain. If Rangiku can slack off every day, then you, my friend will have to at least tell someone who knows how to keep a secret or..."

"Or what, Kisuke?" Yorouichi asked.

"I could give them something in the disguise of medication to prevent suspicion. But..."

"Hm?"

"It might only benefit Inoue though since her hours are fixed due to her college. Since Kuchiki-san has Kuchiki-san with her, it might be hard for Rukia to hide it. So either way, she has to tell one person or two people who won't take part of the experiment you two are planning to do."

"I could just tell nii-sama and Renji. I trust them to keep it a secret for Inoue's sake."

"Very well. Just sleep for now in the guest room."

"How do we know you won't experiment on us while we're asleep, Kisuke?" Rukia questioned.

"Simple. I'm not Kurotschi."

"Fair enough," Rukia said.

The two went to the guest bedroom for preparation of the next day. Rukia was groaning as if she had a concussion from too much sake. She went to the bathroom to see a man from the mirror. Rukia rubbed her eyelids to see if she was seeing things. _Huh? My eyes feel smaller._ She opened them again and touched her face. Then, opening her upper part of her shinigami uniform, she was seeing a chest of what the opposite sex would have. She felt it. It was real. She was officially sexbended. In. Her. Sleep. The now male Rukio went to wake up he-his friend, shaking sleeping body back and forth. "Inoue! Inoue!"

Rukio stopped. _My voice. It's...deep. I mean, sure I had a deep voice when I was a woman. But, my voice is so deep. Deeper then any of the guys! That bastard!_

_pill can alter my soul state as well?_ Rukio went back into his gigai after Orihime woke up.

_"_ Hn?" said the now auburn male getting up, as if he too was intoxicated by sake. "What happened, Kuchiki-"

He looked at his friend who turned into a male. "Look at me and yourself. We're...men!"

"What?!" Orihi-Oriouji felt his face and peered into his shirt to see a male chest. _My voice! My chest! I-We are guys!_

"Looks like it worked! You two are officially men!"

"Huh?!" Said the two at the same time.

"Unfortunately..."

"We better not be stuck like this, Kisuke! Otherwise, I will blow your ass with my kido!" Rukio shouted.

"Easy easy! You're practically a Kurosaki number two if you keep it up, Kuchiki-san!"

"What do you mean, Urahahra-san?" Oriouji asked.

"The pills weren't perfected to keep you temporarily male. Rather, the opposite happened. You guys are stuck as men until I perfect an antidote. I knew this after witnessing one of my gadgets that predicts time while you all were still sleeping."

"What about the rest of the pills?"

"Oh yeah...my lab blew up because of our fellow idiot over there."

"Did not!"

"Are you saying _Ururu_ was line driving a ball towards the window, causing some chemicals to blow up my work place and data?"

"No..."

"Do not argue with Urahara! If you did it, accept it Jinta!" Tessai shouted, frustrated at the boy for his stupidity causing harm for the two males.

"It will take a month or two until I fix the place and make an antidote."

"What?! You me-"

"Sorry, Kuchiki-san and Inoue-kun. You two just have to wait until then."

"Oh no! I can't go to college like this! What am I going to do? I was fine for taking pills to temporarily makes me a guy for different time intervals for half a year. But, I can't be a guy twenty four seven!"

"And I can't go to work like this either!"

"Calm down you two! Relax. You are guys now. If you react like this, it'll blow your covers. Use this opportunity to experiment being a guy. You might understand some interesting things and different treatment when being the opposite sex. Jinta, Yorouichi, and Tessai will help you. And you two can't keep names similar to your own names. That will blow your covers too."

"Yorouichi?"

"She...tested the pill out prior to giving it to you guys. She was curious too apparently," Urahara said, quite disappointed he couldn't be the test subject. He was curious how he'd look if he was a girl.

Yorouichi appeared from the room. Not much difference except the fitting of his clothes. "Like Urahahra said. Take it easy. I already came up with names for you guys. But first, what names did you two suggest?"

"Ummm...Rukio and Oriouji," said the two.

"Too obvious. Rukia, you will be called Hiroaki and you, Orihime, will be called Akihiko. We can hide you two around the training ground while you're experimenting in the real world. I will join along to help you guys cool it and prevent trouble. We also got to get clothes for the three of us."

"No problem, Shiohin-san! More the merrier they say!" Akihiko said.

"Great!"

"Yorouichi!"

"Yes, Urahara?"

"How come you didn't change your name?"

"Cause Shiohin-san is enough."

"Very well. Keep sure nothing slips out from the two."

"No problem."

Yorouichi turned into cat form, having a female voice and not a male voice. The trio went out of the shop, Hiroaki and Akihiko experiencing their first day as men. "Don't you have paper work, Kuchiki-san?" Akihiko said.

"I'll do them later. The fun just began so why work now?" Hiroaki said, a smile forming on his face.

b9cc732e-7093-4927-a207-28549c64fddb

Y2:b9cc732e-7093-4927-a207-28549c64fddb

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
